libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Fang
Many legendary magi study hard to learn the secrets of their tomes, while a rare few are naturally gifted in the arcane thanks to a draconic source. Class Skills: The dragon fang adds Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Knowledge (nature), and Perform to her list of class skills. Dragon’s Aptitude: A dragon fang gains 2 additional skill points per level. These skill points must be spent on Intelligence-based skills. Dragon’s Gift (Su) A dragon fang is blessed with the power of a dragon, though mastering these abilities takes time. A dragon fang selects an eldritch tome and gains its 1st level ability, but does not gain the tomes abilities at 3rd, 9th, or 15th level. Additionally, she counts as having the eldritch tome ability for the purposes of the Expanded Training legendary magus arcana. She cannot select the tome of the magister with this ability, or the Expanded Training arcana. At 1st level, a dragon fang must select an energy type (acid, cold, fire, or electricity). Once this choice has been made it cannot be changed. Whenever the dragon fang casts a spell with an energy descriptor that matches her chosen energy type, that spell deals +1 damage per die rolled. At 3rd level, a dragon fang gains a +1 natural armor bonus. This bonus increases by +1 at 7th level and every three levels after (to a maximum of +6 at 19th level). In addition, she gains the following potential technique: 1 Potential - Dragon Breath: As a swift action, the dragon fang unleashes a breath weapon which deals 2d6 points of damage, plus 1d6 points per 2 legendary magus levels beyond 3, of her chosen energy type. This dragon breath takes the shape of a 15-foot cone or a 30-foot line. Those caught in the area of the breath receive a Reflex save for half damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 her legendary magus level + her Charisma modifier. At 9th level, a dragon fang gains a pain of draconic wings, granting her a fly speed of 60 ft. with average maneuverability. These wings can be dismissed or regrown as a free action.At 15th level, when the dragon fang uses her dragon breath potential technique, she can spend an additional 2 points of potential to increase its damage to 1d6 per legendary magus level. This alters eldritch tome. Dragon Soul A dragon fang uses her Charisma, rather than her Intelligence, to determine all class features and effects relating to the legendary magus class. Spellcasting A dragon fang casts arcane spells drawn from the magus spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time. To learn or cast a spell, a dragon fang must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell’s level. The DC for a saving throw against a dragon fang’s spell is 10 + the spell’s level + the dragon fang’s Charisma modifier. A dragon fang can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is the same as a bard of the same level. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score. A dragon fang’s selection of spells is limited. She has the same number of spells known as a bard of the same level and can choose new spells to replace old ones at 5th level and every 3 class levels after that, just as a bard does. See the bard for more information on swapping spells known.This ability replaces the legendary magus’s spells class feature.Energy Superiority (Su): At 8th level, the dragon fang gains the following potential technique:2 Potential - Energy Superiority As part of casting a spell or using her dragon breath potential technique, a dragon fang can treat the energy resistance of any creature with the same energy descriptor as her dragon’s gift as half of what it would normally be. If the creature is instead immune to that energy type, it is treated as if it had energy resistance 20. This replaces the modulated range potential technique. 2 Potential - Energy Superiority As part of casting a spell or using her dragon breath potential technique, a dragon fang can treat the energy resistance of any creature with the same energy descriptor as her dragon’s gift as half of what it would normally be. If the creature is instead immune to that energy type, it is treated as if it had energy resistance 20. This replaces the modulated range potential technique. Category:Source: Legendary Magus